The magical night
by mugseymalone
Summary: Sam and Jack decide to ignore the regs, but the general catches on and warns them to stop..but things have reached a point where they really can't


Magical...It was the only word to describe last night, Sam smiled as she rolled over,  
  
wrapping her arm around Jacks warm chest, resting her head againt him, listening to the   
  
gentle rythem of his breathing. It was true, that they could face a court matrial for this,  
  
but that was something they were both willing to face, and it had been worth it, even if one   
  
of them did have to retire.Gently her fingers ran lazy patterns against his chest, causing   
  
Jack to stir.  
  
"Morning beautiful"  
  
"Morning Jack...Last night was..amazing"  
  
"I am amazing aren't I"  
  
She swatted him playfully as she sat up, the sheet falling onto the bed, exposing much of   
  
her creamy skin, Jack smiled trying to regain control over his.....emotions.  
  
"Where you going...Come back to Bed"  
  
"Can't..We have to be on base in an hour, so...time to get up."  
  
"Aww...do we have to" He spoke in almost a childish tone, using those puppy dog eyes on her that  
  
she found so irresistable.  
  
"Well I Need a shower...You coming?"  
  
He perked up, now that he could deal with. Quickly he clambered out of bed, chasing her into the bathroom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
General Hammond sat in the breifing room, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, occasionally stopping to look at  
  
his watch. His two best officers were late..both of them...that was not a good sign...it was good for them but not good for  
  
their careers. Shaking his head he spoke to Dr.Jackson, who was also wondering where his two friends were.  
  
"Dr.Jackson...Are you sure they said they were on their way"  
  
"Uh...yeah..they said they met for breakfast...and were running late...They should be here anytime"  
  
"Met for breakfast...well they had better get here soon"  
  
Daniel nodded his head, Teal'c looked as impassive as always.  
  
Ten minutes past before Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stepped thought the door, apologising for being late.  
  
"So how was breakfast..where did you go?"  
  
"Go?...oh..uh...some..little diner off ....of....the...road"  
  
The General bit his tongue, trying to surpress a chuckle, breakfast my ass, he thought.  
  
"Take your seats please and we'll begin the breifing"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been four months since that night, that wonderful amazing night. There had been a couple of others,   
  
But for their careers sake, and a warning from the General they had taken it easy. But lately, Sam thought to herself  
  
She had felt...tired...and nautious...she hadn't told Janet about it, for fear of what it might be. But she had no choice,  
  
the small bump forming on her stomach was not a good sign, coupling that with the nautiousness there was little   
  
doubt in her mind that she was pregnent. It was getting to a point that she couldn't hide it from Janet, or the others for much longer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam looked around Janets dreary office, she had not been too happy that sam had concealed this for as long as he had,  
  
She had been scared, and confused, and needed time to come to terms with it. Hands curled in her lap she waited for Janet to return  
  
to confirm that she was infact pregnent. Looking up as Janet walked in the door, her heart felt as if it stopped, in anticipation.  
  
"So,...Janet..."  
  
"Yes Sam you are pregnent...Four months along. Congratulations. I assume that Colonel O'Neill is the Father"  
  
Sam just nodded, her nervousness increasing...it felt strange to have it confirmed...unreal.  
  
"Have you told him yet, you can't hide it much longer....and i'm afraid i can't let you go throught the Stargate anymore,  
  
I'll have to talk to the General...Later today"  
  
"I know...I'll go tell him as soon as Ii Leave....I'm just so...nervous"  
  
She smiled knowingly, her friend was in a tough place, there was nothing she could really do to help that.  
  
"I know...but i'm pretty sure that he's going to be thrilled...you know how he wants to be a father again"  
  
"I know" Pushing back her chair she rose and moved towards the door, pulling it open. "Thanks Janet"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam took a deep breath before knocking on Jacks door, this was one of the hardest things she had ever done.  
  
:Part of her knew he would be happy, but another part was worried that he would be upset.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Pushing open the door she stepped inside, her hands playing with the edge of her Jacket.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack looked up from his paperwork, any distraction was a good one...But Sam was the best kind of distraction.  
  
"Sam...what can i do for ya"  
  
He frowned seeing the creases of worry across her forehead, her hand playing with her jacket..Something was wrong.  
  
"Sam...What is it"  
  
He moved from his chair to her side in a matter of moments.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She stared at him nervously, deciding finally that it would be best to simply spit it out.  
  
"Jack I'm pregnent" There she said it.  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment, before the happiness spilled through.  
  
"Thats Amazing!!!...Really?..I mean are you sure...How far along"  
  
He hugged her tightly, then pulled back to look at her, his hand moving over her slightly protruding stomach.  
  
Sam laughed, relief flooding over her face.  
  
"Yes i'm sure, I''m four months along...So...your okay with this?"  
  
"Okay!!...I'm So happy...I always wanted to be a father again!!...this is going to be amazing, me and you...and   
  
a baby"  
  
"But what about the regs...we could be courtmarshalled for this"  
  
"Screw the regs...I'll retire again if i have to..." He paused to stare at her, knowing that this was infact  
  
the women he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Walking back to his desk he opened a locked drawer,  
  
sifting through it's contents unfil he produced a small grey box. Walking back to Sam be kneeled down on  
  
one knee, ignoring the pop, a nervous smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Sam...I've known since the first time i met you...that you were special...The way you explain even the  
  
most complex things so that i can understand. Again and again you have proven yourself as a good soldier  
  
and as a friend. I've know for some time now that i want to spend the rest of my life with you...and the baby..  
  
our baby...I want to dedicate the rest of my life to making the both of you happy. Sam..Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled from ear to ear....speechless for a few moments.  
  
"Jack...I...I don't know what to say....yes...Yes i'll marry you"  
  
Jack by this time was glowing, standing, opening the box he slipped the diamond ring onto her slender finger.  
  
"It's beatutuful"  
  
Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. 


End file.
